


Sweet Little Flower

by VampireLatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLatte/pseuds/VampireLatte
Summary: The wish of a child is a most powerful thing.





	Sweet Little Flower

####  _Sweet Little Flower_

#####    

##### Prologue: Wishes

There was magic in every wish. It was in every blown out candle, every penny in a fountain or well, every shooting star, and 11:11. Every wish, no matter how great or small, no matter how old or young the wisher, held the smallest trace of magic, but the wish of a child was a most powerful thing. Children believed in magic, innocently and whole-heartedly, with no room for doubt. It was because of this belief that, in the rarest of instances, a child's wish may be granted. It would have to be a wish so powerful, so insistent, that the latent wish magic gathered from so many wishes left unfulfilled, combined with a natural magical propensity of the wisher, would result in the granting of the wish.

This was the case of Holly Azalea Potter.

Holly was only two years, four months, and three weeks old when she realized what was wrong with her. If you were to ask her aunt or uncle, they would probably go off on a long tangent about the many things they thought was wrong with the girl, but to Holly there was only one thing she could think of. She first went to her aunt Petunia, to ask her to call her girl, instead of boy, and if she could buy her dresses, and not force her to wear Dudley's cast-off clothes. What she got in return was yelling and several slaps about the head. This was shocking, because for all the neglect and cruelty the girl suffered, she  Her aunt told her uncle, who yelled at her more about her freakishness, and locked her in her cupboard until spring. During the three months two weeks she was being punished, they only let her out twice a day for bathroom breaks, where she would drink as much water as possible to fill her starving stomach and quench her thirst, and brought her table scraps once every four days. She learned not to tell people what she thought was wrong with her then, but that didn't stop her from wishing.

She wished every day. She wished on every 11:11, afternoon and night. She wished on every shooting star, of which there were many from people still celebrating the demise of Voldemort even though an entire year had passed, not that Holly would know the cause of her stars. She wished even when the time wasn't right, and there were no wells or stars, until her third birthday. She stayed up until midnight, blew out the candles drawn in the dust on the floor of her cupboard, and she wished as hard as she could. Then she went to bed.

In the morning, she woke up and she wasn't a boy any longer. Her unruly black hair had tamed over night, replacing the incorrigible messiness with wavy curls, and it had grown out to her shoulders. Her face had softened to a more feminine shape, more like her mother's face than her father's face at that age. Even her body had changed from a boy's body to a girl's body, though she did not grow any less knobby-kneed, or any taller, or any less thin.

Her aunt fainted upon seeing her, her cousin screamed and cried, and her uncle turned purple and had to sit down. They didn't yell this time. Instead, her aunt went outside and came back in with a great big bird, an owl Holly would later find out, which she set loose after attaching a letter to it's leg. Then she made breakfast. No one said a word to Holly that day. For a whole week after that they were very kind to her. Her aunt went out and bought her some pretty dresses that actually fit. Her uncle, though reluctantly, helped her braid her hair. Even Dudley was nice to her, sharing his food when he snuck some from the fridge, and letting her play with some of his toys. Holly didn't have to do any chores if she didn't want to. It was almost like a dream come true for the girl, almost because there was something off about the way everyone was acting that made her insides crawl. Then, the owl came back. Her aunt and uncle sent Holly and Dudley to bed early. They snuck out and listened as they talked in quiet hissed voices, but neither child could make out what was said.

The next day when Holly came down for breakfast there was a man dressed in strange clothing at the table. He was an old man with a long white beard, and longer white hair, in an old plum velvet suit. Her aunt gave her a glass of apple juice, a cup of blueberries, and an eggy-in-a-basket for breakfast. Then the Dursley's left to have breakfast at a restaurant, leaving her alone with the stranger.

Dumbledore, for that was the old man's name, asked her many questions about how she became a girl, and if she'd want to change back. Finally, he asked her what she wanted to be called. That day she stopped being Harry James Potter, and she became Holly Azalea Potter instead. Holly because she had always liked it when aunt Petunia decorated for Christmas and let her decorate her cupboard with the leftover holly, and Azalea, because she had always loved it when her aunt planted them in the garden. When breakfast was over, Dumbledore had her pack her few belongings into a suitcase Petunia had left out.

Then he took her to the police station, and left her alone again.

##### ~ VampireLatte | V. Lovett 


End file.
